Everytime the rain comes down
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Il existe une légende japonaise qui dit que... Lorsque l'on donne une importance capitale à un objet ou un endroit, ce dernier finit par prendre vie... Mais est-ce véritablement possible? Ichigo l'ignore encore... Mais il va accomplir cette légende avec un vœu... Un vœu qui viendra directement de son cœur...


Bonsoir... J'arrive avec un petit one-shot fait en une heure après avoir tenu deux jours sans dormir... Je ne sais pas si c'est probant, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews!

Une bonne lecture à vous!

 **oOoOoOo**

Kurosaki Ichigo est en 2e année à la fac de Médecine, seul. Peu de ses amis ont poursuivi dans le coin, et la plupart sont tous dans d'autres établissements, mais il s'en contente à cause de la chasse au hollow quotidienne.

Il est l'un des meilleurs de sa promo malgré les remarques sur son style et sa couleur de cheveux... mais peu importe ses tentatives, il ne dépasse jamais la première place, cette dernière étant toujours obtenue par Hitomi Aino. Une petite brune solitaire avec des yeux gris clairs.

Si on s'attend à une sorte de rivalité entre eux deux, c'est loin d'être le cas, le rouquin l'ayant presque en pitié, car elle travaille sans cesse, et mange toujours seule dans son coin. Les gens la félicitent mais ne s'approchent jamais d'elle et la regarde de loin.

Un jour, en salle d'étude, alors qu'il ne reste quasiment personne, Ichigo reçoit une alerte pour un hollow et se barre sans ses affaires, ne cherchant pas à comprendre car il semblerait que ce soit dangereux. Mais la demoiselle a tout vu, elle rangera ses affaires dans le sac laissé, et emportera ce dernier avec elle jusqu'au toit de l'établissement où elle sait que le rouquin passera pour revenir. Mais alors qu'il revient pour récupérer son corps, celui-ci est gardé par la miss, qui étudie juste à côté, elle y a déposé le sac oublié.

D'abord surpris et choqué qu'elle, ne le soit pas, il finit par comprendre qu'elle sait certaines choses, mais le mystère reste, et une fois restitué, elle retourne en cours sans un mot à son adresse... Le pauvre garçon va commencer à se poser des questions sur sa camarade de classe. Il ne sent aucun reiatsu de sa part, aucune présence, et pourtant, non seulement elle l'a vu, mais elle savait pour lui.

Il va commencer à s'intéresser à elle, et tous deux vont commencer à étudier un peu plus souvent ensemble. Le shinigami va découvrir qu'elle est bien plus douée dans son domaine qu'elle le montre, comme si ses connaissances étaient innées. Mais jamais il n'osera lui demander d'où ça vient...

Un soir, alors qu'il va revenir d'une bataille avec un arrancar assez violente, le bras droit en charpie, il va devoir s'arrêter en chemin pour souffler et se faire un bandage de fortune. Mais alors qu'il galère avec un seul bras, une silhouette va soudainement lui faire de l'ombre... Et deux mains très fines vont saisir les deux morceaux de bandes pour faire un nœud à sa place, et lorsqu'il va relever la tête, deux prunelles très clairs lui feront face.

Lorsque le rouquin va vouloir la remercier, il va grimacer de douleur, ce qui est normal... Mais il va avoir droit à un sourire, et la demoiselle va venir saisir le bras blessé et enrubanné de ses deux mains, fermant les yeux... Soudainement, des veines noires vont apparaître sous la peau de la demoiselle tandis que sa douleur disparaissait... S'il tenta de lui demander comment elle avait fait, elle lui fera simplement jurer de ne rien dire... avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui et disparaître dans la nuit.

Ils se retrouveront plusieurs fois en cours, mais elle ne parlera jamais du phénomène dont elle est à l'origine, et Ichigo devra admettre ne pas comprendre, puisqu'elle ne dégage pas de reiatsu. Ils vont commencer à se rapprocher, appréciant étrangement les mêmes musiques, et le même genre d'ouvrages... Ils commenceront à se voir en dehors des cours, du moins lorsqu'il parviendra à la croiser, car Hitomi est aussi vive que l'air, allant et venant sans qu'il lui soit possible de la suivre...

Cependant, alors que lui et Karin combattait un groupe de menos survenu d'on ne sait où, Karin sera sévèrement touchée et conduite ensuite à l'hôpital d'Ishida de force. Plongée dans le coma, elle ne s'éveillera pas, et après que le jeune homme ait apprit la chose - tous deux ayant été séparés lors du combat - le pauvre va faire une crise d'angoisse, persuadé d'être fautif de l'état de sa cadette. Ainsi, tandis qu'il prenait l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre de cette dernière à l'hôpital, il sera rejoint par Hitomi, ayant appris la nouvelle par l'un de leur professeur... Mais voyant Ichigo commencer à perdre pied... Elle va tenter de le rassurer...

Sans succès... Elle va essayer plusieurs méthodes, toujours sans succès. Ichigo est désemparé... ça lui rappelle trop d'horreur... Et ce sera en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle parviendra à le calmer net... Le jeune homme, perdu, sera calmé, bien que désorienté... Et c'est ainsi qu'elle le mènera jusqu'à la chambre de Karin, avant de s'approcher elle aussi... Aucun des deux ne parla du baiser...

Mais lorsque le rouquin, tentant de rester neutre, que ce soit auprès de sa sœur ou de sa camarade, partira chercher un jus de fruit au distributeur du couloir, la miss va en profiter pour venir saisir le bras fragile de la plus jeune... Les veines noires réapparaitront... Mais la douleur qui marquait les traits inconscients de la jeune fille s'effaceront... Pour apparaître chez l'étudiante... qui quittera les lieux avant le retour du rouquin...

Ichigo pourra retrouver sa sœur dans un état bien mieux que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté... Mais aucune trace de la miss... S'il est inquiet, il a promis de ne rien demander, ni quoi que ce soit... Et il va respecter cette promesse, même si ça lui fait mal. Hitomi ne réapparaitra que plusieurs jours plus tard à la fac, un peu fatiguée, et surtout, l'air bien plus fragile qu'avant... Et Ichigo va commencer à se rapprocher d'elle avec bien plus de force qu'auparavant, inquiet et surtout, reconnaissant. Parce qu'elle ne ressasse pas le passé, et qu'elle ne le harcèle pas non plus... Sa présence devient suffisante à l'apaiser... Tout comme il devient rapidement inquiet lorsqu'elle n'est plus dans les parages...

Hitomi va soudainement perdre sa première place du classement, prouvant son épuisement considérable, mais elle refusera toujours de dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de tout ceci à Ichigo. Et le rouquin va devenir de plus en plus frustré, inquiet... Presque en colère, mais il a promis... C'est lors d'une soirée étudiante qu'il finira par craquer, criant sur la demoiselle lorsqu'ils seront loin de la foule pour qu'elle lui explique ce qui lui arrive et obtenir les infos qu'il veut... Mais peu importe qu'il n'en puisse plus et que les larmes menacent de couler, elle restera silencieuse à ce sujet... Sa seule réponse étant un baiser aimant à son égard.

Cependant, les jours passent, et bien qu'elle semble de plus en plus épuisée, la demoiselle ne change pas d'avis... Ils passent leurs examens de fin d'année, et c'est Ichigo qui obtient finalement la première place, mais ça ne le réjouit absolument pas... Hitomi est passée à la 7e... Ce qui le rend de plus en plus nerveux... Elle semble d'ailleurs très souvent à l'ouest, la tête dans les nuages. Le shinigami ne dira alors plus rien, souffrant en silence du déclin de celle qui fait désormais battre son cœur.

Ichigo finira par obtenir une promesse de la part de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il réussira le dernier examen et obtiendra son diplôme de médecine, elle lui donnera la réponse... Le rouquin se met alors à bucher encore plus durement, doublant ses heures de travail et profitant de ses rares pauses pour passer du temps avec elle. Il ira même jusqu'à demander à Rukia d'envoyer plus de shinigami dans le coin pour l'aider... La noble, surprise, se rendra personnellement sur place pour comprendre la raison d'une telle demande... Mais lorsque le rouquin lui dira qu'il ne peut rien dire, elle se mettra à fouiller de son côté...

Mais la shinigami ne trouvera rien... Rien hormis qu'une louve blanche se balade très souvent dans les bois, là où la demoiselle qu'elle poursuivait disparaissait... Elle ne peut pas lier le tout... puisqu'elle non plus ne ressent pas de reiatsu, et le mystère devient de plus en plus grand... Elle finit d'ailleurs par en parler à son frère, mais à la mention de la louve, le noble se fermera subitement...

Tout cela contribuera à faire que Rukia s'inquiètera à son tour, car elle ne veut pas que le rouquin ait le cœur brisé, et même si elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, elle va mettre des hommes sur le coup, pour permettre à Ichigo de profiter au plus possible et ainsi être un petit temps, libre...

Cependant, les années passent, et Hitomi faiblit... Si elle a l'air toujours aussi belle aux yeux du rouquin, elle devient aussi de plus en plus pâle, fragile... Elle s'est mise à trembler l'année passée, ce qui la bloque dans ses propres études... Et Ichigo commence à craindre pour sa vie... Pourtant... Il n'a plus aucun doute... C'est elle qu'il désire... Et il fera tout pour la garder à ses côtés, peu importe son secret... C'est pourquoi il prévoit de se déclarer à la fin de leur examen...

Mais il n'en aura jamais le temps...

À peine quelques heures après les derniers partiels, Karakura est attaquée violemment, et la ville toute entière est sujette au combat... Ses amis le rejoignent, et tous s'unissent pour repousser l'ennemi, épaulé des shinigamis présents et de Rukia qui est venue aussitôt. Mais le rouquin, déjà écrasé au possible par la crainte, ne pourra se défendre correctement, et prenant les coups sans pouvoir les esquiver, il ne parviendra à transpercer son ennemi qu'au prix de sa propre vie...

Etendu au sol, mourant et incapable d'attendre qu'Inoue ne survienne enfin pour le sauver, son corps commence à disparaître, les particules spirituelles bleues s'envolant alors vers le firmament... Il entendit une voix hurler son prénom, mais il ne pourra qu'attendre que cette dernière se rapproche pour la reconnaître... Cependant, incapable de pouvoir sentir le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, il ne fera que croiser le regard d'Hitomi...

Ce sera la caresse d'un baiser qui lui rendra subitement toute lucidité... La douleur s'en allait... Il était dans les bras de sa belle, mais celle-ci était parcourue de veines noires sur tout le corps... Et tandis que les blessures du rouquin disparaissaient alors, les mêmes apparaissaient sur le corps de la jeune femme... Et il comprit... Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il hurla son nom, et la supplia de rester à ses côtés, la demoiselle ne pouvait plus lui répondre... Elle était devenue si pâle... Et lentement, elle ferma les yeux... Pour la dernière fois...

Personne ne comprit, et alors que les combats autour avaient cessé et que les alliés du rouquin et amis se rapprochaient, ils le voyaient désemparé... traumatisé... Horrifié... Serrant dans ses bras le corps de sa belle qui disparaissait à son tour en volute de lumière sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire... Ce n'était pas un phénomène normal du tout pour une humaine... Mais elle était spéciale... Elle était sienne... sa précieuse moitié... Et elle disparaissait...

Rukia décida de rester une semaine aux côtés de son ami après l'évènement pour le soutenir... Mais le rouquin ne disait plus rien, il s'était muré dans le silence, et ses yeux reflétaient une détresse sans nom. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui...

La noble accompagna le rouquin le jour des résultats, afin de s'assurer qu'il parvienne jusqu'à la faculté sans qu'il ne s'effondre ou ne craque. Il était clair que même l'annonce de sa réussite et de l'obtention de son diplôme ne le détournerait pas de sa détresse, mais son avenir était en jeu, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi... Pas alors qu'elle savait ce que cela faisait, ayant vu son propre frère mettre autant de temps à émerger de cette horreur.

Mais la taicho finira par devoir repartir, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son poste... Cependant... Elle comptait bien demander des explications à son frère... Il savait quelque chose, elle en était certaine...

Ichigo profitera de son départ cependant, pour s'isoler encore plus. Personne de sa famille ne semblait pouvoir y remédier, et ses amis non plus. Inoue avait tenté d'effacer sa tristesse, mais son pouvoir ne le permettait pas... Et Le rouquin en avait été en colère, car l'idée d'oublier Hitomi le rendait fou... Il voulait juste qu'elle revienne... C'est ainsi que sur les bords de la rivière Karasu, au milieu de la nuit, il se laissait aller...

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue, tandis qu'il implorait le ciel de lui rendre celle qu'il aimait... Se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt son don... Ni même d'avoir pu lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait... À ses yeux, sa vie était désormais finie, il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer...

Et tandis qu'il laissait glisser sa douleur sans mesure, la lune éclairait l'eau ruisselante un peu plus bas... Ses rayons illuminant les lieux avec une intensité légèrement étrange...

Mais alors que le rouquin criait pour la énième fois le nom de celle qu'il avait perdue, quelque chose attira son attention... Un mouvement lumineux... Venant de l''eau... Un hurlement lupin retentit alors, tandis que la silhouette translucide d'une louve blanche quittait les eaux pour s'avancer dans sa direction.

L'animal était superbe, aussi blanc que les rayons de la lune se reflétant sur l'eau, un poil semblant aussi doux que le cachemire... Et des yeux gris comme les perles... Comme les siens...

Choqué de cette soudaine constatation, le shinigami tendit une main tremblante vers la figure de la bête, et lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent sa douceur... Quelque chose changea... Ce n'était plus juste une fourrure pâle, c'était une chevelure blanche, mais aussi douce que la soie... Et le visage qui se trouvait en face du sien... Celui qui hantait ses nuits.

Il se remit à pleurer, persuadé d'être en plein rêve... Mais Hitomi était bel et bien là, quoique désormais aussi claire que la lune... Elle vint prendre son visage en coupe avec tendresse, et lui annonça que, comme convenu, elle allait tenir sa promesse... Avant de l'embrasser... Lorsqu'elle recula son visage, et qu'il comprit qu'elle était bel et bien là... ce sont les ailes blanches dans son dos qui lui firent comprendre ce qu'était la jeune femme... Mais ce n'était pas tout... Elle lui raconta alors son histoire, et à mesure que ses mots coulaient hors de sa bouche, le cœur d'Ichigo s'emballait...

Elle avait toujours été là, à ses côtés... C'était elle qui avait sorti sa mère de l'eau, c'était elle qui avait écouté ses pleurs, c'était elle qui l'avait guidé, et étreint chaque fois qu'il était venu ici... Elle avait toujours été là, lui apportant conseil et réconfort... Mais alors que le temps passait, elle s'était vue changer...

Elle ne voulait plus juste le réconforter de sa présence légère, elle voulait le saisir contre elle, l'étreindre, l'aider, sécher ses larmes, l'embrasser... Elle était devenue quelque chose d'autre...

La rivière Karasu avait pris la forme d'une humaine pour pouvoir enfin être aux cotés... Et si son corps avait cédé à l'influence d'une trop forte douleur lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre la sienne, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être à ses côtés...

Choqué mais pourtant heureux, il ne put que serrer celle qu'il aimait entre ses bras... Libéré de cette souffrance qui l'étreignait depuis sa mort... Cependant... Après un échange de vœu... Elle dût lui promettre de le retrouver plus tard, avant de disparaître... Le laissant seul sur la rive... seul... avec le médaillon que la jeune femme avait porté tout le long de leurs études...

Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il reprenait enfin la clinique de son père et discutait avec celui-ci des dernières convenances, ce dernier aborda un sujet pourtant encore bien douloureux pour le rouquin. Le décès de celle qu'il aurait dû présenter à leur famille depuis longtemps... Mais Ichigo ne dit rien... Il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre alors que la nuit tombait... Et alors que son paternel allait répliquer, la sonnette de la clinique retentit, dévoilant la silhouette d'une jeune femme brune avec un poignet tordu... Elle se rapprocha des médecins, attendant qu'on l'ausculte elle et son poignet cassé... Mais lorsque le rouquin posa son regard sur cette dernière, un sourire incroyablement heureux se dessina sur son visage... La jeune femme fut surprise, et le lui rendit, gênée...

Mais il ne fit rien de plus... Du moins à ce moment-là...

Ils se recroisèrent plusieurs fois... Elle aussi avait un diplôme de médecine... Il lui proposa d'abord de travailler à ses côtés, puis, se rapprochant encore, il finit par lui donner un rendez-vous... Puis un autre... Se rapprochant toujours plus d'elle... Et lorsqu'elle eut 25 ans... La demoiselle reçu un étrange cadeau de la part de celui qui la courtisait... Un médaillon avec une goutte d'eau pâle... Mais lorsqu'elle le porta... Tout lui revint... sa nature... ses motifs... lui... Il l'avait attendu, comme elle le lui avait demandé... Et il avait tenu parole...

Ainsi... elle pourrait rester à ses côtés...


End file.
